Destiempo y esperanza
by Symbelmine
Summary: Erick es un "¡No!", seguido de un "¿Por qué lo haces?" - - Charles es un "viejo amigo" con quien no puede reconciliarse.


Hola, mis cupcakes queridos.

Hoy volví porque tenía que hacer algo con esto o, sino, me iba a petar algo. Y la verdad, el foro **Groovy Mutations** me dio la oportunidad, pues este fic participa en el **Reto: "Adiós Charles... Adiós Logan... Adiós Erik. Gracias por todo"**. Y, pues, disfruten de otra de mis idas de olla

* * *

Nada, nada es mío. Todo es de Marvel y sus ganas de vernos chillar.

* * *

 **Destiempo y esperanza.**

Hubo una vez un tiempo en que podía correr por los prados de la enorme mansión que tenía por casa. Mamá estaba dentro gritando, la libertad se sentía en los brotes bajo sus pies.

 _Hubo un momento en que correr no sirvió de nada. Los hombres del führer los tenían en su poder, la hierba bajo sus pies moría entre las pisadas de mil doscientos reos en procesión._

Raven llegó a su vida como soplo de aliento.

 _Su madre se fue con un balazo, uno que le dejó maltrecho el corazón._

Creció creyéndose muy inteligente.

 _Maduró razonando que su mutación lo hacía superior._

[Se conocieron a destiempo]

Erick es un "¡No!", seguido de un "¿Por qué lo haces?"

 _Charles es un "viejo amigo" con quien no puede reconciliarse._

[No sabían que un día sus destinos se invertirían]

Esperó enceguecido al día en que Magneto se quitara el casco y decidiera ayudarle con su escuela. Aún con la certeza de que tal suceso era una utopía, siguió sentándose frente al gran ventanal, con el irremplazable juego de ajedrez a un lado, que un elegante hombre polaco le invitara una partida.

 _Nunca se dejó seducir por el cariño inmenso que se alojaba en su pecho y le hacía querer volver. La humanidad tenía una deuda pendiente con él, y el sueño de Charles no podría saldarla jamás. Con todo y eso, a veces retiraba el casco esperando una voz en su cabeza que le pidiera mover la siguiente ficha._

Nunca reprochó la bala que le dejó parapléjico.

 _Siempre le dolía el vistazo a la silla del profesor._

[Mataron el tiempo con amor de ensueños y los sueños opuestos impidieron el amor]

El día del suceso, todas las cosas en que creía se desvanecieron. El mundo, la vida, el trabajo y lo banal… ¿Importa todo lo hecho antes de que tu causes la destrucción de tu raza? No, no importa. Por eso Logan te droga, porque sabe que eres más inteligente y tienes razón cuando dices que no mereces seguir con vida.

 _Solo el casco le separa del desastre. Tiene que ver como caen uno a uno, como se destrozan entre sí por el poder menos esperado y más letal de todos: el buen profesor que no cree en la guerra. No tiene que quitarse el metal de la cabeza para saber que pasa: hay algo en el cerebro de Charles que no va bien. Por primera vez en décadas llora; no sabe si es por los mutantes que ve morir o por saber que él está a salvo gracias al rencor._

Cuando termina el desastre entra en depresión.

 _Es cuando el desastre pasa que deja de estar triste._

[No se enteran aún de que nunca jamás se volverán a ver]

Canta I can't stop loving you al menos unas veinte veces mientras Logan lo lleva hasta "un lugar seguro", en el que pasará los diez años siguientes.

 _La melodía no se le escapa ni un momento en la década siguiente. La tararea ahora, sin afán, mientras recibe la noticia de que casi todos los niños están reunidos._

Está en la cómoda cama que la encantadora familia ha preparado para él. Laura duerme en el piso como un perrito bien amaestrado, no ha querido dormir con él porque dice que puede hacerle daño. Es encantadora.

 _Se quita el casco. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo hace. Es la costumbre de un viejo, aun cuando la noticia de la muerte de Charles le llegara un año atrás. No hay un peligro real._

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo piensa en el pasado, ya no en el futuro. En el daño, en el irreversible mal que le aqueja y afectó a tantos. Le duele, le duele tanto…

"Erik ¿Eres tú?" pregunta el rayo fulgurante en su cabeza que vive más allá de la frontera. Es una acusación nada más que simbólica, conoce como nadie los patrones neuronales de Magneto.

 _La pregunta le llega como un chorro de agua helada. La voz, la vieja y cansada entonación que se remueve en cráneo y puede sentir en el cuerpo, es inconfundible. Pero…_

" _No estás acaso muerto, Charles. ¿Vives ahora en un mundo más allá de éste gracias a tus poderes?"_

"No, mi viejo amigo. Estoy vivo, muy vivo. Tanto como tú. Creí, creí que habías muerto… Te lloré"

" _Oh, Charles. Yo también te lloré, así que estamos a mano". Y, a pesar del tiempo, el insondable tiempo, se siente igual que en el 64, con el juego de ajedrez por la mitad y una botella de coñac a penas iniciada. "¿Dónde estás, Charles?"_

"Lejos, mi viejo amigo, lejos. Camino a Canadá con una niña niña como Logan"

 _Charles tiene a Laura._

La tensión se siente en la red neuronal de Erik y, sin querer, Charles se adentra en los planes de una década. Ahí está Erik averiguando sobre los mutantes creados, sobre su complejo moral acerca de si deben vivir o no, sobre cómo ayudarlos, como sacarlos… la oportunidad: El edén. "Viejo amigo, así que eres tú".

" _Claro que sí, Charles. ¿Quién más sino? Tú ya no puedes enseñar, no eres seguro para ti ni para el resto"_

Ríe explosivamente, en algún momento le dijo esas mismas palabras a Erik. "Es cierto, pero aún puedo hacer ciertas cosas. Tengo ojos, y boca, y una buena silla"

" _¿Está usted pidiéndome asilo? Bien, Charles, puedes venir siempre que sigas bajo control… ¿Cómo lo haces? No supe de una réplica"_

"Medicina. Logan me droga"

 _Esta vez la carcajada la tiene Erik. "Bien, un anciano loco, senil, con poderes psíquicos y drogado. Me parece perfecto. Puedes vivir conmigo"_

Sabe que el pensamiento se le ha escapado a Erik, que no quería sonar tan sincero. O quizá sí, quizá la edad exagerada y lo extraño del momento sea lo preciso para hacerlo hablar sin tapujos.

" _Charles"_

"¿Sí?"

" _No vayas a morir por el camino."_

"No te preocupes, Erik. Vamos a jugar de nuevo al ajedrez"

[Va a morir y, por primera vez, el que espera infatigable es Erik. Aun cuando Laura y los demás niños llegan, todavía cuando sabe que "lo enterramos cerca al agua" y que es imposible que regrese. Sentado en su mecedora, en una bonita casa del sur de Canadá, con todos esos niños corriendo por ahí, Erik no deja de mirar al horizonte, de revisar en su mente y mover distraído las fichas del tablero.

Así lo encuentra la policía, después de que Alex se percata de que no se mueve más. I can't stop loving you suena en un viejo vinilo, las fichas están dispuestas sobre una pintura y Erik tiene los ojos abiertos y fijos en el sol naciente.]


End file.
